Heart Torn In 2
by Hypnotik aka Gatti
Summary: All is over and Holy Brings Aeris back to her friedns. But Tempers Flare and Tensions rise as cloud is caught between two loves. Aeris & Tifa
1. Chapter 1 It Hurts

Torn  
  
"Cloud!!" tifa yelled as Cloud finally returned to conciousness after his last and final encounter with Sepiroth.  
  
A soft smile appeared on his face as his vision cleared,as his eyes fell over Tifa's soft features. "Are you alright ?"  
  
Tifa questioned."As long as you are here with me. I am" Tifa's face flushed a deep red as she soaked in what Cloud  
  
had just said. As she helped him to his feet the northern crater began to shake furiously."Hey spike!!" yelled yuffie. "Cid's  
  
got the Highwind up and running. Get your lazy a$$ up and lets get the fu*k outta here" she smirked. Cloud chuckled to himself  
  
and got to his feet.  
  
Once out of the Northern Crater and safely aboard the Highwind everybody let out a sigh of relief and decided to relax.  
  
As the Highwind flew toward Midgar Holy and Meteor were going head to head. After a 30 min battle meteor was finally starting   
  
to diminish. Then there was that soft but all to clear angelic voice. "AERIS!" tifa yelled. "Do you here her ?" "YES!" Yuffie  
  
screamed. "Where is she?". Then as Holy finally destroyed Meteor, a white bright light appeared on the Highwind infront of the  
  
team. "Will this shit ever stop?" Vincent muttered as he drew the Death Penalty from his cloak. With weapons ready an nerves  
  
on edge the light shaped into a form of a woman, and then it materialized. After about 10 mins of suspense a familiar face looked  
  
up at the gang with her bright green eyes. But something was wrong, near her mid-section there was a gapping wound and her   
  
life liquid was pouring out. "Help me!" she managed to say before collapsing. After the sudden shock had worn off Nanaki   
  
jumped into action an cast Cure 3 on the bleeding Aeris. As the wound healed and Aeris pain partially subsided she looked up   
  
at her friends and jus barely was able to say "hey guys, im back". In an instant cloud was by her side and she was in his  
  
arms. They stayed like this for an abnormally long time, then she looked at him ruffled his spikey blond hair an was lost in  
  
his embrace. Tears stung Tifa's eyes but she willed herself not to cry. Her will power gave out and a single tear dropped  
  
slowly slid down her face. Luckily she was standing at the back of the crew and was able to wipe it away before anybody took  
  
notice of it. Why? she wondered. Why did it hurt her so much to she Cloud and Aeris together. She had wanted to tell him how  
  
she felt for him back in the crater but Yuffie had interupted and for a good reason too. What sense would it make to proclaim  
  
her love to the one and only man besides her father that she had loved and the have life snatched away from them. NO! Yuffie   
  
had come at the right time. It was her who had bad timing.....again. She was jerked from her thoughts as the Higwind suddenly   
  
picked up speed and headed away from Midgar. "Hey Tiff" whispered Aeris "can i at least get a hug ?" As tifa looked around   
  
she notced that everyone was looking at her an she was very far away from them. "So sorry Aeris" tifa said a she hurridly gave  
  
Aeris a hug and got up. "Good to see you" she muttered and put on a fake smile. "Well Im beat so I will just head to my   
  
room. Good night guys." "Yea me to" yawned Aeris i think i should get me some rest. As she tried to get up to her feet she   
  
fell right back down and winced in pain."AERIS!" cloud yelled in alarm. "Im gonna take you up there. You can take my room. It   
  
has a sofa also so i will bunk on that just in case you need anything".  
  
At the sound of this Tifa stopped right in her tracks and her knees buckled. Cloud noticed this and looked at her   
  
quivering back in curiosity. "Everything alright Tifa?" "Umm.... yea no problem" she lied" Just tired". "Oh alright Tiff"  
  
see you in the morning. "Yea sure...good nite". His words hit her like a dagger in her heart. How could he just dismiss her  
  
like that. Not even caring about how she felt. At this point, Tifa had to will herself jus to stand up, let alone keep herslef  
  
from crying. Tears spilled from her eyes as she walked onto the bridge and broke into a run. "Intresting" Vincent muttered to  
  
himself. She had not seen him standing in the shadows.  
  
By the time Tifa reached her bedroom the top of her shirt was soaked in tears.why does it hurt so much she wondered.  
  
As she cried herslef to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Its just down this hall" said cloud as he held Aeris in his arms. As they approached Tifa's room which was 3 doors away from  
  
Cloud's. He thought he heard crying.He stopped and Aeris looked at him with curriosity in her eyes."Whats wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?.....oh um nothing. Lets go."  
  
She is so pretty he thought. As he watched a sleeping Aeris. Then thoughts of Aeris and himself in bed together started  
  
to flood his mind.His member awoke and bulged through his pants. His face flushed red and he had to put a hand over himself  
  
for the fear of Aeris awakening and seeing him in this state. He walked out of the room into the hallway to get himself under  
  
control. With turmoil raging thru his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleep evaded her as she paced her room."Why did that little Bit*h have to come back now. she cursed under her breath.  
  
Tifa Turned a ghostly white as she realized what she just said. As she pondered on what was going on in her life and   
  
what had happened earlier on, the tears begain to flow once more. No more crying she screamed mentally as the tears  
  
subsided. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed in disgust. "Look at yourself Tifa" she muttered. "You  
  
are a mess. Cloud must really have you strung out". She laughed to herself bitterly. "Let me at least go get something  
  
to eat" she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I must look real nasty out here tryin to keep mahself undercontrol" cloud thought. With His hand over his wood masaging it  
  
gently Cloud walked away from his bedroom where thoughts of forbidden things had entered into his naive mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That should do it. Tifa thought as she put some lotion on her faced as she walked out of her room headed toward the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That should do it thought cloud zipping up his pants.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Tifa walked out into the hallway she noticed cloud there with what seemed to be his stick in his hand. Sure she had  
  
seen it before but that was onli by accident when she walked in on him peeing in the bathroom. It was only out for about 2  
  
seconds. Then he zipped up his pants and turned around.Then it hit her. He had just came out from where Aeris was sleeping.  
  
Tears welled up once again but this time they did not fall."I see you were having some fun" Tifa stated her voice dripping  
  
with sarcasm and her heart dripping with hate."Oh Shyt!"cloud yelled as he spun around to see Tifa standing there. 


	2. Chapter 2 Making Amennds

"TIFA! you didnt see......." "Yes I did Cloud" Tifa retorted. "Well I can explain" he ended lamely. "No need to" she said with a flick of her hair and she was on her way down the corridor toward the kitchen. Cloud Strife stood there in utter shock and disbelief and it took a while before he got the feeling back in his legs. It looks like she went to the kitchen he thought to himself. i better follow her. As he entered into the kitchen he saw Tifa over the sink with a noticable slump in her shoulders. "Hey Tiff" he said just softly enough for her to hear.At the sound of her name her shoulders straightened out and she turned to face the man that brought happiness and sorrow to her life. "Your done with Aeris so now you are on to me huh ?" At these words Cloud stopped immeadiatley. "How can you say that Tiff. After all we have been through". He looked about ready to cry and Tifa almost apologized. No, she said to herself as Cloud looked at her helplessly. You have got to be strong. He moved untill he was close enough to hear her slightly of beat breathing rhythm.  
"Tifa, what you saw tonight was not what it seemed. I would never do THAT with Aeris". Or would I, he thought to himself. The brown eyed girl looked into the blue eyes of the EX-SOILDER.....her EX-SOILDER. All of a sudden a pang of Guilt hit her like a 2x4 in the heart. How could she think that about Cloud. Aeris was nothing more than a baby sister to him. "Cloud" tifa whispered. " I owe you an apology, but dont ask what for, I am jus sorry". With that the hot tears stung her eyes and slid down her soft cheeks, she buried her face in her hands. Tifa just hoped and wished that he would hold her in his arms and never let go. As if on que Cloud enveloped her in his arms and rest his head on hers. "Tifa its Ok" he said to her."Its Ok.  
Tifa silently prayed to God that this moment would never end. At this point and time Cloud thought that he was in heaven as he stood there in the middle of that kitchen at 2:00 in the morning embracing the woman he truly loved. Cloud looked down to see her staring at him. "Whats wrong?" he questioned. "Well Cloud i think its time I told you that...well um I....lo- " "What the fu*k are yall to doin up?" said Cid storming into the Kitchen. The gruff pilot not paying much attention to the two standing there as he rumaged through the frigde for a beer. "Nothing Cid" tifa said wiping her tears away and walking through the doorway back to her room. Before she left the kitchen she saw Cloud watching her an smiling and her heart fluttered with joy. "Good night Cloud" said Tifa blushing furiously."Nite Tiff" Cloud replied with a wink of his eyes and pouted lips. Tifa rolled her eyes like a giddy little school gurl and went skipping down the hallway to her bedroom all the while laughing.  
Meanwhile in the Kitchen Cloud was chuckling to himself and Cid stormed back out of the kitchen muttering something about his beer being flat.  
  
This chapter was kinda short but i gotta get cloud more involved this next chapter is going to be short also but it is all about cloud and what he is planning on doing about those thoughts of Aeris and how he feels for Tifa. Please R&R im a begginer. go easy on me.LOL! 


	3. Chapter 3 Realization

Cloud sat there for a while reminicing about the last 5 mins and what had happened before Cid came storming into the kitchen. All the while a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, untill he remebered...................Aeris. "What had those thoughts been about" he wondered. He remembered hearing something about true feelings revealing themselves at the strangest moments. Did he really have THOSE kinds of feelings toward the flower girl that playd the role of his little sister. Did he really have the urge to make sweet passionate love with her? Was Aeris's satus moving up ? Cold sweat began to form on his brow and his heart rate quickened. "Why ?" he thought to himself. After all theese months that he had spent with her pursuing Sepiroth and then the weeks after her death, had he developed stronger feelings for her ? By now cloud was sweating profusely and decided to get up and take a shower. All the way to the bathroom his mind now alternated from making love with Aeris then making love to Tifa..with every second passing his member rising.  
  
By the time he reached the bathroom he was Hot n Horny. I gotta do something about this. He thought to himself. Or i am gonna catch a sick case of blue balls. He stripped down to his boxers and got out some vasaline. When he was ready he took off his boxers to reveal a very alive and very hard dick. Damn. He thought again. I am mad big. He then got to work. While Jerking off his thoughts fluttered to Tifa. He thought about himself sucking on those beautiful breasts that she had. He pictured himself licking the nipples and squeezing on the breasts until she moaned his name in pleasure. Clouds motions increased as he looked down at himself. As he got back into the mood his mind was on Aeris. He pictured her green eyes half closed and half open riding his dick. Cloud's motions increased once more. This went on for about ten more minutes and he was about ready to cum. Cloud was now jerking off with incredible speed. "Oh shhhyyyyt....Tifa.......damn....ahhhhhh fu*k....Tifa...ahhhh". And he came. As he looked down at his kids dripping all over his body...mostly on his stomach, he realized what had happened. Just before he reached his climax he said a name and a smile appeared on his face. it was Tifa.  
  
As Cloud showered an washed of the remainder of what cum was left on his stomach, he laughed out loud. "Shut the fu*k up spike" cid yelled."I am tryin to get some mutha fu*kin sleep here and ya gay a$$ is only making a whole lot of damn noise for no Fu*kin appearent reason. Now if you dont fu*ing mind shut the fu*k up so i cud get mah fu*ing beauty sleep.Shit!" "LOVE YOU TOO CID!" cloud yelled out loud laughing. Cloud was getting out the shower when it hit him. I love tifa he thought, i really do love that gurl, and what better way to show her than to go tell her my self. And at this he exited the bathroom with his heart racing in anticipation.   
  
Sorry all yall Aeris fans but Tifa is the Queen.lol. but dont worry Aeris wont be left out in the rain. R&R. and holla back. 


	4. Chapter 4 New Love Springs

Meanwhile...........................  
  
Strong, Silent, and still. That was his type. Never one to make a scene and never one to hesitate in doing what he thought was necessary. As his red wine eyes looked out over the passing clouds she was all that clouded his mind. Her big beautiful bright green eyes, her always cheery mood, and all together the most important person to him, although she did not know it. Vincent had finally gotten over that stage of atoning for his sins. He never had to go back into hiding he never had to seclude himself from the rest of his friends."Friends" he said with a little laugh. Never had much of those. He owed it all to the Ancient. She was the one who always made sure to hear his input when the team had an important mission to accomplish. He swore to himself that he would never let happen to her what happened to Lucrecia."Ahhh Lucrecia" he smiled at the name. It was also her that made him realize that it was the best thing for him and for Lucrecia to let her go. It was hard at first but he had managed with her help......Aeris help. When Sepiroth had took her away from him he swore vengence. If Cloud's heart was broken in two, his was broken into a thousand.   
  
Vincent had only loved once. But as soon as he saw her he knew it was love. He envied Cloud. Cloud had all the things that a girl like Aeris looked for. He had the smarts, the courage, the looks, and most of all the charm. What was Vincent in comparison to the Blond warrior. Nothing. That is why he kept to himself. He now understood how Tifa felt. To see the one that you love and admired so much lost in the embrace of another. Then a thought came to him. "I have to go see her." He thought. But then he stopped, for he remembered that she was bunking with Cloud. What would he say when Cloud saw him.Then he heard Cid yelling a stream of curse words and Cloud responding. But it was not from the Bedroom in which Aeris slept it was fom the bathroom.  
  
He walked quickly down the halls of the Highwind, until he reached the bedroom in which his princess dwelled. He was not the type to get nervous about anything but this was....Aeris...his Aeris. He disposed of his cape to reveal a black muscle shirt and black jeans. He then removed the red scarf and his red head band. Midnight black hair pooled down to the midsection of his back, a very toned and ripped vincent shone in the moon light. He tied his hair back in a ponytail and reached for the door knob. He tensed, no one had ever seen any more of his features than his eyes but now he was ready to reveal himself to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While Vincent stripped outside. Aeris was having a dream that had begun coming before she died. She had feelings for the young warrior but there was someone else.Vincent. How she adored and admired him so much. She wondered if he had ever caught onto the signs that she was giving him. The constant questions and the extra time she spent trying to break him out. Her plan had worked. He was still a little shy but it was alot worse.  
  
In her dream everything was perfect. The way he looked the way he talked the way he smelled and the way they made love. Now Aeris was never the fresh type, but there comes a day in a girl's life when she needs to do her. Aeris had been pondering this before she had died. she always wondered who would take her virginity. All the time she had spent with Vincent made her realize that no matter what she would get him. She had only had one boyfriend and all he wanted was sex. So Aeris refused to give him any poonani.  
  
But not Vincent. He made her wet by the way he talked to her. She could sit all day and listen, just mesmerized by his voice. If he only knew........if he only knew. Her wound was almost completly healded now. Every now and again she would cast a healing breeze and her life was almost restored. As she cast healing breeze once again she jus prayed that Vincent really felt her the same way she felt him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vincent was finally ready and his hand was on the door knob. He opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She heard the door open, thinking it was Cloud and not planning on payingmuch attention to him. She turned around in her bed to see the most Sexiest man that had ever graced the face of the Earth. It was Vincent. It was really him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You see i told you i wasnt gonna leave aeris in the rain. she about to get some play. R&R 


	5. Chapter 5 Mending

As cloud walked down the hallway he thought he saw someone go into Aeris room."Must be shadows" he thought as he approached  
  
Tifa's room. Thats kind of wrong not to see if she is ok he thought again, but he had to tell Tifa how he felt, and soon. He now stood infront of  
  
the door and his heart beat all the faster. He knocked slowly and then pushed his way through. The scent of soft perfume greeted him as well  
  
as a pair of curious brown eyes. Tifa stared at the man with blond hair, a muscled chest, and a towel wrapped around his waist in shock.  
  
"Hey Tiff" cloud said breaking the silence. "wats good" she said siting down on the bed and motioning for him to come sit near her."Um...  
  
nothing, i was just in the neighborhood so I dropped by" he said jokingly. A soft smile appeared on her lips as she put her hair back in one.  
  
"Tifa" he said all of a sudden."I have something to tell you that might change the way you look at me" he said."what is it" she asked worriness   
  
creeping into her voice.  
  
As Cloud took the seat he was ofered his brain went into overdrive trying to figure out what to say. "That day when I walked into  
  
your 7th Heavan bar my life changed. We embarked on a journey together and you have been with me all the way until now". Tifa's heart  
  
was now racing with anticipation." You was with me through aeris's death and through the lifestream". At the sound of her friend's name  
  
tears dared to fall but she held them back." I remember that through all my battles I always was able to look over my shoulder and you gave me  
  
that reassuring smile that we could make it. You were always by my side and for that i am greatfull. Through my whole SOILDER training i did  
  
it all for you. You were the one who helped me make it through. You were the one that enabled me to make it to first-class. Even though you  
  
may not know it I thought about you every day". Cloud couldnt stall any longer. " DAMMIT TIFA I LOVE YOU!"   
  
Tifa was taken back by his outburst at first but she recovered quickly. This tiime the tears did fall but they were tears of happiness  
  
not of anger or hurt or pain. He threw his arms around her and she cried on his bear chest. That chest that was so familar so comforting."Cloud  
  
I love you too" She said between sobs. He lifted her chin with his pointer finger and looked into her eyes.  
  
Then They kissed................................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Vincent" Aeris said her eyes fixed on him. "Yes. It is I. Before you send me away there is something I must tell you. Aeris I Love you." Now   
  
Aeris always knew that Vincent was always the straightforward type but she must say she was surprised. With her voice caught in her throat she   
  
cloud not say anything. As he turned to leave......."I love you to!". She blurted out. With his hand on the door knob he turned around to meet   
  
the eyes of the woman he loved. With her health fully restored she jumped out of the bed and ran to him.  
  
"Oh Vincent" she cried. "Are you serious?" "Yes" he responded wrapping his arms around her."Vincent you dont know how long i have  
  
waited to hear those three words. You dont know how much i Love and adore you". But what about Cloud?" he questioned. she looked up at him  
  
"Cloud ? what about him". "Dont you love him?" he asked."Of course I do! But nothing more than a big brother. Cloud has always had my back   
  
but i never would think of him the way i think of you" she responded with her fore head resting on his chislled bosom. Vincent held her even   
  
tighter. It was official. He could love again. The gods had finally relieved him from atoning for his sins. He was free to live his life. They looked   
  
into each others eyes  
  
Then they kissed................................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tifa had always wondered when this moment would come. As do all girls she wondered who would take her vrginity and when it would  
  
happen. Now Tifa didnt really look like the type of girl to still have her virginity but hey if you looked good what the hell could you do.  
  
Now she layed there as he put the condom on. He started by hungrily kissing her on her neck and lips. His tounge explored her mouth and   
  
she gave into his every will cus she knew he would not take advantage. He slowly worked his way down to her body and kissed her stomach   
  
lightly, allowing soft moans to escape her lips. When he got down to her poonani, he first kissed the outside of the neatly shaved treasure. Then  
  
tounge dived in, imitating the actions his lower half longed to do. Tifa was lost in a world of pleasure as he licked the box. Now cloud's hand was  
  
massaging her left breast while he played with the right nipple. After Tifa climaxed once he looked at her with love filled eyes. Tifa immeadiatley understanding  
  
nodded her head as he enetred into her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Vincent stripped down to his boxers and Aeris into her panties they looked at each other. aeris slowly walked over to the bed and lay down on her back.  
  
Vincent decided to get completly naked and took off his boxers. Aeris was a virgin and as she looked at his piece she felt a tinge of fair for she had heard   
  
stories. Vincent began to kiss her lightly on the lips and made his way down to her breasts. Her body shook slightly at the pleasure this man   
  
brang to her with just the touch of his lips. As he kissed the right breast she moaned his name loudly. He then began to softly bite and lick the   
  
left nipple.he licked his way down to her navel leavibg a wet trail of saliva behind. He went from her lips to her neck to her chest to between her  
  
breast to down to her navel. All the while Aeris Quivering under his touch. As he removed her pantied with his teeth she looked down at him.  
  
"May I?" he questioned "Um....sure" she replied. As Vincent licked her with all his passion her eyes rolled back. This felt so good she thought to her self.  
  
Vincent licked and licked, and she was lost under his touch and tears of pleasure spilled on her pillow. "Vincent please come in me NOW!!" she pleaded.  
  
As Vincent looked into her eye while pulling on the condom a light I love you escaped his lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cloud's actions intensifed as he and his lover mad sweet love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vincents picked up the pace as he thrust in an out of the woman he had come to love and adore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tifa's mind was blank and all she thought was about the sweet love that she made with the man that she had so longed and desired to be with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aeris was lost in a world where nothing mattered except the for her and the man that brough her supreme happiness making sweet love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cloud and Vincent reached there climax with one last thrust and fell into the arms of their princesses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aeris and Tifa Climaxed once more as they held the men of their dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night on the highwind Aeris slept with Vincent And Cloud with Tifa. That Night aboard the Highwind a Heart broken in 2 had been mended and 2 hearts in two seperate rooms  
  
had become 1.  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
And it comes to an end.lol. thanx for reading mah story and please R&R. sorry all u Aeris fans but Tifa is mah girl.lol. holla at me. i am werkin on  
  
a diff story. i am a begginer so rate me ona scale from 1-10 for mah forst story. 


End file.
